life and death
by rebel16
Summary: rikki  gets life changing news followed by more now she must make a choice rated m for sex scene in first chapter after  that it is pretty much a t rated story please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own h2o or any of its characters **

"Cancer" repeated Rikki in disbelief to the doctor in front of her

"yes the headache's you have been having are from a tumor in your head it's operable but the surgery is very risky you could die on the table it's a fifty-fifty chance and if you do survive the surgery there is no guarantee we will get it all" said Dr. Winters

"Oh god what if I don't get the surgery" asked Rikki still in shock conscious to her father sitting stiffly beside her

"Then you would die in a year the surgery is the best option even if we don't get it all the chances that chemo would take care of the rest" said Dr. Winters

"When would this surgery take place" asked Terry when he finally spoke

"I think it would be best to do it in 3 weeks" said Dr. Winters

"3 weeks" repeated Rikki she couldn't believe this was happening she thought the headaches were nothing an iron deficiency or something like that but cancer she never would have guessed anything along those lines her head was spinning and she didn't know how to make it stop

"Yes 3 weeks do you need time to think or would you like me schedule the surgery" asked Dr. Winters

"Schedule the operation" said Terry without pause

"Dad" said Rikki surprised

"Rikki you are getting this operation you are only 17 and if there is a way to fix this you are going to take it" said Terry

Rikki thought everything over for a moment looking from her dad to her doctor before saying "schedule the surgery" the doctor nodded and she would get back at them with the details and that she would see them again in 3 weeks Rikki left the clinic in a daze not being able to hide from her thoughts she told her dad she was going for a walk to think plus she needed to drop something off to Zane. As she walked she thought of all the things she never got to do and might never be able to of how she was going to tell her friends how they were going to react but mostly of what she might never be able to do forefront in her mind was something she could do now she didn't want to die a virgin and she wasn't leaving that to chance if she was going to die she wanted to know what pleasures sex could bring but with you she didn't trust many guys and trust was important she thought of Lewis but was disgusted he was more like a brother and Ash he was cute but not her type and freaked her out sometimes with all this in mind Rikki arrived at Zane's.

"its about time you got here are you ok you look a little pale well paler then usual" said Zane with a laugh

"I'm fine" said Rikki distractedly

when she looked at him standing in the hallway after putting the papers she was asked to bring in his dad's office it was like she was seeing him for the first time he was very attractive she knew he had a great body from seeing him on the beach and she trusted him she never knew why she just always trusted him with that she made her decision she grabbed Zane and crushed her lips to his he immediately responded wrapping his arms around her they were both trapped in the passion of that kiss as Zane carried her to his room and shut the door behind him.

3 weeks later

Rikki sat in her doctor's office they were doing the operation in a couple of day now all she had to do was wait for her blood work to make sure nothing changed

"Rikki dear I am afraid we have a problem" said Dr. Winters worriedly

"What" asked Rikki confused and frightened she still hasn't told anyone about her condition or the operation

"You're pregnant" said Dr. Winters

"What" yelled Rikki flashing back to that night 3 weeks ago?

_Flashback_

"_you're beautiful" said Zane gazing at her naked body with desire before lowering her down to the bed while she stared at his equally naked body both amazed and frightened at his size thinking the same once he kissed her again all she could think about was how right this seemed as he parted her thighs settling between them he kissed her neck bringing his hand down to caress her breast again as he thrust into her tight center she cried out at the sharp pain but locked her arms around his neck when he stilled urging him to continue as the pain and discomfort was already fading to pleasure. As the pleasure heightened to and unbearable pitch he claimed her mouth to silence the moaning setting a rhythm she could keep up with going deeper and faster when she urged him with harder thrust as she cried out her climax he lost control and let go to they both laid intimately their fighting to control their breathing after such a shattering experience she shifted beneath him and he hardened within her again Rikki took his mouth with hers as they went into the night._

_End flashback_

Rikki covered her face with her hands later that day at home not believing the situation she had got herself into she didn't know what she was going to do when the doorbell rang she walked unseeingly to the door still in shock when she opened it to reveal Zane she couldn't hide the shock and disbelief at his words

"Is it true are you pregnant" asked Zane angrily because she hadn't told him herself. He stormed past her and into the living room of her small house and Rikki stood immobile by the front door before following him stiffly

"Well" yelled Zane unable to rein back his anger at the bombshell that was dropped on his earlier

Rikki just stared at him blankly for a moment before answering "yes" at her answer he dropped down on the couch with her following suite he didn't know what to think. Did she not tell him yet because she was still in shock or because she had no plans to keep the baby?

_**a/n: ok so this is my first chapter tell me what you think in this story Rikki and Zane are not a couple and never have been if that was not obvious I know shocking sad beginning Zane douse know there secret they are 17 so should I continue please review and tell me if I should stop this story**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own h2o or any of its characters**

Zane was sitting on the couch in Rikki's living room thinking about this huge situation he still couldn't believe it he was hanging out with his friends when Eric dropped into the conversation that he overheard Rikki and her dad fighting about her being pregnant. He rushed right over to find out it was true and apparently it is. Now what was he suppose to do and why the hell didn't she tell him.

Rikki was sitting silently not knowing what to do she wasn't planning on telling Zane until she decided what she was going to do. Now it seemed that somebody made had told him for her he was starting to freak her out just sitting there staring into space. What was she suppose to say she knew she would have no choice but to tell him about the other problem as well but how did she go about that. Her line of thought was interrupted when Zane sprang up and turned on her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me" yelled Zane

"I just needed to think Zane" said Rikki

"Oh and you just didn't think that you should include me in this thinking" said Zane

"I know this is a shock for you" said Rikki

"Yea your right it's not every day that one of my friends say the herd a girl I slept with is pregnant" yelled Zane

"Can you stop being an ass Zane I didn't expect this I mean when I decided to sleep with you I didn't think..." Rikki didn't finish her sentence because Zane cut her off

"Oh yea and why did you suddenly decide that" said Zane suspiciously

"What's that suppose to mean" asked Rikki defensively

"Oh so I am suppose to believe that it just came out of nowhere" said Zane

"Ok I admit I did have an ulterior motive but not what you think" said Rikki

"Oh yea enlighten me" said Zane

Rikki let out a long breath and gestured for Zane to sit down once he reluctantly did she began

"Ok so 3 weeks ago I went to the doctor because I was having bad headaches so my dad made me go to my doctor but apparently the headache's were a lot worse than either of us thought"

"What was it" asked Zane concerned he was concerned because she was carrying his child no other reason than that he assured himself.

"Cancer" said Rikki

Zane visible jerked back as if she had slapped him

"What I mean are they sure" he said

"Yea there is a surgery it's a fifty-fifty shot so I will either die on the table or be ok" said Rikki "so I was thinking and I didn't want to die never having sex so I slept with you"

"Why me because I was there" said Zane angrily pacing in front of her

"no because I don't trust a lot of guys but I trust you don't asked me why because I have no idea plus I am attracted to you I knew you were attracted to me to so it seemed right I just didn't think about this" said Rikki

"Well neither one of us though about it but it happened and now you are pregnant so what do we do now" said Zane

"I don't know I am still trying to decide" said Rikki

"What about what I want you to do douse that matter" asked Zane getting angry again

"In this case no" said Rikki

"Oh and why is that this is my baby to or have you forgotten that" said Zane

"No I haven't forgotten Zane but I have to choose by myself this is my life I am talking about" said Rikki

"That's a bit selfish don't you think" yelled Zane disgustedly

Rikki stared at him surprised when it hit her that he didn't understand. I mean it wasn't something anybody would just guess.

"Zane you don't understand when I say that it's my life we are talking about I don't mean it the way you think I mean if I decide to have this baby I will die" said Rikki gently

"What but I thought there is a surgery" said Zane dropping back down on the couch next to her

"there is but I can't have it pregnant there are medications they will have to give me that the baby wouldn't survive so my doctor said I would have to get a termination first but if I decide against the surgery the pregnancy hormones will speed but the cancer so much that by the time the baby is born it would be too late for surgery and I would die within 2-3 months after the baby is born" said Rikki

Zane was just shocked he didn't know what to say

"Well under normal circumstances I would be mad you didn't tell me and lock you in my closet until you have the baby" this brought a startled laugh from Rikki "but in this case it's your choice" said Zane

"Yea I know that's the problem" said Rikki

"What do you mean" asked Zane confused

"I mean I am not the kind of person to be ok with an abortion I mean it sucks that I am going to die but I can't give my child's life for my own it just seems wrong so my dad is mad he wants to kill you and me" said Rikki

"So you want to keep the baby" asked Zane Rikki nodded

"Are you sure" asked Zane

"Yes it will suck and be a very painful pregnancy with the normal symptoms and the headaches" said Rikki "but I don't feel comfortable doing anything else"

"Ok so now we have to decide what to do next" said Zane

"Like what" asked Rikki suspiciously

"Well my dad would be pist if I didn't offer to marry you and well considering your having my child I feel the same" said Zane

"That's crazy" said Rikki

"No its not and if your right and something happens after the baby is born it will make it easier" said Zane

"Zane I don't know I don't think that's a good idea" said Rikki

"Yes it is and plus it will be another thing off you list" said Zane

"Zane" said Rikki

"I am serious and remember I have a lot of money I can make sure everything that you have ever wanted to see or do happens" said Zane

"You are making it hard to say no" said Rikki

"Then say yes" said Zane

Rikki knew she was going to say no it just wasn't right but then did it matter if she was basically going to die in a year and being offered to do all the things she ever wanted to do it would also be a good way to make sure Zane would take good care of their baby being married wouldn't be that bad..Wait what the hell am I thinking it would be stupid beyond stupid it would a tragedy them why she asked herself did she find her lips forming and speaking the word "yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own h2o or any of its characters **

**A few people told me that my story was moving too fast and I was thinking so to so this chapter and a few after it are going to be what happened in the 3 weeks when Rikki and Zane slept together and when she found out she was pregnant then I will try to go slower enjoy**

Rikki woke up slowly in Zane's arms at first she didn't know where she was until the memories of the previous day caught up with her she looked to see that Zane was still sleeping thinking how stupid she was to have done something so major she slowly slipped out from under his arms and off the bed trying not to wake him she quickly started to put all her clothes on and froze when Zane stirred letting out a relieved breath when he went back to sleep. Once she was downstairs she ran to the door and left hoping that she could just forget about everything that happened she knew her dad was going to be freaking out not knowing where she has been all night. How could I have been so stupid I know I was freaking out about having a risky surgery but to do something so crazy I know I am going to regret this but I hope Zane will just leave it alone. Now I have to go home and deal with my dad then I have to deal with my friends. Should I tell them about the cancer, I know they will be supportive after the initial shock. But I don't want them to look at me differently I don't want to see the pity in all there eye's. I guess I can wait till after I get the surgery and see how it goes. On this thought Rikki walked into her house and saw her dad in the kitchen when he saw her he ran right over.

"Where the hell have you been I have been calling you for hours" said Terry

"I am fine I was on the beach and I guess I lost track of time" lied Rikki

"Why didn't you answer your cell" asked Terry

"I I" Rikki was searching through her pockets but couldn't fine it "must have lost it. Crap."

"It's ok darling so how are you feeling" asked Terry concerned

"I'm fine dad I just need to go get ready I have to meet my friends in a couple hours" said Rikki walking quickly to her room

"Are you going to tell them" asked Terry

"I haven't decided yet" said Rikki shutting her door

Zane woke up alone in his bed trying to figure out where Rikki went. He walked threw his house after getting dressed confused he knew last night was real there was no way that was a dream but then why wasn't she here she wouldn't no way would she just take off maybe it was a dream he thought as he walked back into his room. As he walked towards the bathroom to shower he stepped on something and almost fell over. He bent down to pick it up and saw it was Rikki's cell. So it wasn't a dream but she did leave before he woke up but why as he asked himself this question her cell phone rang and it said it was her home number well if he wanted answers this was a good way to find out.

"Hello" said Zane

"Zane" said Rikki confused

"Yea you must have forgotten your phone in your hurry to leave" said Zane. Silence is the only thing that greeted him "so why did you leave before I woke up I mean it's not every day that I have amazing sex with a girl that isn't there in the morning and you never have so what happened"

"Zane let's not talk about this just drop my phone off at my house while I'm at the café" said Rikki

"Why can't I just give it to you in person" asked Zane

"Because because oh I don't know because I don't want to see you"  
said Rikki

"oh but you wanted to see me last night actually you wanted a lot of things last night if I remember corre…" Zane got cut off

"Shut up" yelled Rikki

"Not until you tell me why you took off like that" said Zane

"Ok fine I made a mistake and it was stupid of me to sleep with you so let it go and forget it ever happened" said Rikki

"I didn't think it was a mistake" said Zane

"Zane stop it" said Rikki

"Why. Why was it a mistake" said Zane

"It just was" said Rikki

"Why" said Zane

"Zane can't you just drop it" said Rikki

"No" said Zane

"Well why not" yelled Rikki

"Because it's not something anyone forgets about" said Zane teasingly "even if they tried no one will ever be able to forget any of that it was to..." Zane got cut off again

"Stop it" said Rikki

"No way" said Zane

"It was just sex we should move on and never talk about it again" said Rikki

"Why" said Zane

"Why what do you mean why" said Rikki

"Why should we forget about it" said Zane

"Because it was a stupid mistake" said Rikki

"You didn't think that last night actually you started it last night" said Zane

"Well I wasn't thinking straight last night" said Rikki

"Come on Rikki" said Zane

"No Zane what is the point of talking about this" said Rikki

"The point is we both had fun last night and we can have fun again" said Zane

"No we can't" said Rikki

"Yes we can" said Zane

"No we can't Zane now just stop drop my phone off and hang up you are wasting all my minutes" said Rikki hanging up

Zane couldn't believe it no girl ever turned him down he was the one to have the last word he was the one who broke things off. She was a challenge and he loved challenges he would get her he knew he would this was his last thought as he pocketed her phone and headed off to the juice net the one place he knew she would be in 2o minutes according to her phone.

**Ok so this chapter is pretty slow and nothing really happens but I will update soon like I said this chapter and a few after it will be what happened in the 3 weeks before she found out she was pregnant I will tell you when we are back in the present by putting the second chapter up again. Hope you like my story any ideas post them in a review and I might use them if the fit in with the story,**


	4. Chapter 4

Rikki walked into the cafe and sat at their regular booth waiting for the others to show up. She decided not to tell them she didn't need their pity and she was most likly going to be ok so why worry them. When she heard the beads she turned to see thinking it was one of the girls or lewis but no such luck heading right for her was zane. She had a feeling after the phone call he wasn't going to just let this go. "i have your phone" said zane stopping her from walking away "i told you to drop it off at my house" said rikki trying to step past him "well i thought i would drop it off in person" said zane sidestepping her. Rikki's head started pounding the pain was so bad the slightest sound was like a bomb going off she just wanted to get out of there and lye down in a dark room but zane just wouldn't quit "look zane last night was a mistake and one time never going to happen again mistake so just forget about it and leave me alone" yelled rikki at a shocked zane she stepped past him towards the door the pain was to much she started feeling light headed and sick then everything just went black zane had to lunge to catch her before she hit the ground he didn't know what just happened or why she just past out like that "rikki...rikki hey" zane said trying to get her to come to he picked her up and carried her over to the couch in the corner when her friends walked in "zane what happened' yelled cleo upon seeing an unconiouce rikki "i don't know she just passed out" said zane "rikki...rikki are you ok" said emma shaking her a bit rikki slowly opened her eyes the light felt blinding for a secound then she had to blink seeing all the concerned faces staring at her she sat up quikly and almost felll over from the dizzyness but zane put her back down "take it easy give yourself a minute" said zane gently "rikki what happened zane said you just passed out" said emma rikki was trying to think of an excuse her doctor said this could happen but what was she suppose to tell them "rikki whats wrong" asked cleo "nothing...nothing i just haven't ate anything today got a little dizzy from hunger" lied rikki she released a breathe she hadn't known she was holding when they all seemed to beleive her except for zane who looked at her suspiciously. "I'm fine i just need to eat i need to head home anyways" said rikki her head was pounding she needed to get her pain meds before she passed out again the only thing she hated was they made her realy tired and sick but that was better then hitting the floor. "ok we will see you later" said emma rushing to start her shift cleo and lewis followed after saying there goodbyes. Rikki got up to leave and almost fell over again zane grabbed her arm "I'm fine i have to go" said rikki "i will drive you" said zane "no i can get there myself" said rikki "you can barely walk by yourself i am driving you" said zane sternly rikki just complied her head hurt to much to argue she had to muster all her energy just so she wouldn't break down crying from the they arrived at her house zane followed her to the door "zane i am her and obviously fine you can leave" said rikki "you are not fine you passed out" said zane "i just need..." rikki gets interupted "to eat yea right no one passes out from missing one meal by a couple of hours i know somethings wrong i can see it in your eyes" said zane "there is nothing in my eyes but anger zane" said rikki trying to get rid of him "bull i can see the pain in your eyes" said zane "just tell me what wrong" Rikki was trying to figure out how he could see that and why she wanted to talk to him about what was realy going on with her. "its nothing i am realy tired" said rikki rushing to go inside her house "rikki..." zane was cut off "just leave me alone zane" yelled rikki slamming the door in his face. after she heard the car drive off she slid down the dorr breathing deeply why would she want to tell him why couldn't she get the picture out of her head of being in his arms after revealing everything just crying and being held him whispering comforting words in her ear softly. It had to have something to do with him being her first she kept repeating to herself as she lyed down on her bed the pills kicking in and making her drowsy. She kept telling herself she felt nothing for zane beyond a novalty of giving him her virginity as she slid into a deep sleep filled with images of him.a/n: ok chap up short I kno like I said wen I get my laptop I put long chapters of all story's I updated please reveiw tell me if u want it to go back to the present. Or continue with the past for a bit


End file.
